First European War
T'he Great War of Europe and North America' The Kingdom, having already owned the entirety of north and south America, never really fought in any international war and that isolationist policy continued until around 1911 when the Great War of Europe and North America started. America was forced, literally forced, to join the war. Like if they didn't, they would have gotten raped in the bootyhole. The European Union started the war when they invaded Greenland and eastern Canada to expand their Empire. From 1911 to 1935 the war would rage and continue on. Neither side could break stalemate, but in 1915, the United States suffered a huge amount of damage, turning the war favor against them for the next decade, when European armies and marines stormed the east coast and bombed the hell out of the then capital, Washington D.C. The US lost about 12 million citizens and 4 million soldiers during the invasion of America. The US was pushed all the way across the Mississippi. Army morale and civilian patriotism was at an all time low around 4% supporting the government and country, this was sought to be the end of the American Empire. The US holdings in Africa and Middle East were quickly overran as garrison troops were drawn back to the American homeland to defend the oncoming Europeans. A provisional republican-liberal coalition ran regency council was established after the death of King Theodore Roosevelt was killed in the Washington Bombings. Massacres and mass-rapes were committed all across the homeland and Canada and Mexico by the Europeans on American peasants and citizens. But in 1925, after the US launched over 4000 bombs on European armies and their settlers who were already beginning to move there happily, the US began to push them back out of the homeland and states abroad. After securing Maryland, Georgia, Florida, Labrador, Quebec, and Mexico, the US began to ship troops across the Atlantic to invade Europe. After the US landed on the beaches of France, Spain, Portugal and Ireland, all troops from Europe in South America and greenland quickly, and I mean very quickly. Roughly 12 million European troops were redeployed to fight the Americans, who, outnumbered them 3 to 1. The years was 1933, and the Americans had pushed the Europeans back to Warsaw, their capital. Then, Russian Federation, signed an annexation agreement with the European Union, moving the capital to Moscow. After another 2 years of fighting and stalemates and over 43 million losses of lives, the European Union gave up. The US, European Union and the Russian Autonomous Republic signed the Treaty of Warsaw, balkanizing Europe into independent republics and states. The Kingdom of Brittany (US sattelite state), the British Soviet Republic, the Kingdom of Prussia, Bavarian Republic, French Soviet Republic, Catalonian Kingdom, Spanish People's Republic, Italian Empire, Sardinia (US Sattelite state), Rhineland Autonomous Region, The Democratic Republic of Denmark, Finland-Swedish Union, Norway, Soviet Russia, Caucaus Region, Intermarium Buffer State(Polish-Ukranian Soviet Union), United States of Austria-Hungary, Greater Romania, Bulgaria, Greek Kingdom, Albania, Slavic Union of Serbia-Croatia and Slovenia, Benelux Soviet Union, Western Polish Soviet Republic, Turkey. Each new European country was limited to an army of 650 thousand men and was not allowed to go to war or annex any nations for over 25 years. The African terrirotires held by the European Union were split between the United States, newly created Spain and Italy.